Swimming Pools and Midnight Kisses
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: This is a repost of an older one-shot. Cute AU.


Swimming Pools and Midnight Kisses

Princess Emma

*Emma's Point of View*

_They can say whatever, I'mma do whatever..._

Rihanna's voice was annoying, and too close to her ear. Normally, Emma loved the song, and even took the lyrics to heart. However, today the blonde just wanted to curl up in her cozy, albeit lonely, bed and just hide. Grabbing the soft duvet, she was about to pull them back over head, when the tune returned. Groaning, she sat up and grabbed the phone off her nightstand. She wasn't surprised to see another group message.

**Ruby: **Where are you? Please tell me you're not still in bed.

**Belle: **Yeah! You should come and hang out with us today. You'll forget about K in no time.

**Ruby: **Nice, B. Did you have to bring up that dumbass?

Emma chuckled at the banter between her two best friends. Ruby and Belle were total opposites, and Emma fell somewhere in between. Ruby was outgoing and loud, and always ready to party. Belle may have liked a party, but she preferred being squirreled away with a good book or being around her longtime boyfriend. Emma was a little of both. She enjoyed going to a party and staying out until the brink of dawn. However, she also enjoyed spending time by herself. Though she preferred music and films to Belle's beloved books.

**Emma: **I was sleeping.

**Ruby: **...and now, you get to see us today.

**Belle: **What exactly are we doing? I have a new book...

**Emma: **I agree with B, Rubes. I just wanted to stay in today.

**Ruby: **You're both a buzzkill! Belle, darling, that book will still be there tomorrow.

Emma, love, you need to get out and show that POS what he's missing.

**Emma: **That still doesn't say what we're doing

**Ruby: **Right. Belle, you're picking us up in two hours. Ella and Thomas are having a pool party.

**Belle: **Does it qualify as a party if it happens every weekend?

**Ruby: **YES. Besides, Robin has a new coworker he's inviting. We should definitely be there tonight. He says she's a total babe.

**Emma: **You're horrible, you know that?

**Ruby: **Great! See you both in a couple of hours.

Turning on Pandora, Emma hopped in the shower. The hot water cascades down her head and shoulders, as she stands there thinking about the past couple of days. She had been casually seeing Killian, someone she had known for a couple of years. He would often stay with her during the weekend, and one night she came back to find him in their bed with another woman. It shouldn't have surprised her. He was a lady's man, and a player. Still, she thought they could have had something, but apparently, he didn't think the same thing. Emma had been attracted to women, and there was even a hot and fast weekend with a brunette she met in a bar. She would have liked to know that one more, but the woman was gone before she woke up on that last morning. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower and toweled off.

Emma dressed quickly in a maroon tankini and a white sundress. Honking interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly slipped into the flip-flops by the door. Grabbing her swim towel, she headed out the door to her best friends. It was time to party and forget that dumbass. Who knows? Maybe she could make a friend.

Walking into Ella's backyard, it was clear to see that the party was in full swing. Belle had left their trio to find her boyfriend, Wesley. He was an odd person, and personally Emma thought he was a bit evil. However, he cleared loved Belle, so she didn't say too much. Ruby went...well, who knows where Ruby went. Sighing, Emma laid her towel next to an empty chair, and sat down. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up, a bit annoyed. Robin stood there with a cheeky smile, and she couldn't help but offer a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to scare you." Emma just chuckled.

"You're fine. I just spaced for a second. How are things?" Robin just looked around, almost like he was looking for someone, before looking back at her.

"I'm fine, but you have to meet my new coworker. You'll really like her, I think." Emma barely had time to register his words as a slim brunette walked up to Robin with a shy smile.

"You don't have to introduce me to everyone, Robin. I am capable of saying hi by myself." She couldn't believe her eyes. Robin's new coworker was none other than the brunette she had spent a weekend with almost 3 years ago in New York.

"Gina?" The almost forgotten nickname slipped off her tongue before she could help herself. Stunned, the brunette really looked at her, and Emma found herself remembering why she had wanted to know more about the beautiful, professional woman.

"I go by Regina these days, but yeah. It's me." Robin was staring at them both slack jawed. Both women just chuckled as he raised his hands, in mock defeat.

"You two clearly know each other and have no use for me." Before the women could say another word, Robin had quickly taken off in the opposite direction.

They watched his retreating figure, before turning to one another.

"Re-"

"I can't"

The two ladies laughed softly as they both began speaking at the same moment. Emma gestured for Regina to resume speaking. The brunette smiled at her, and Emma could feel something stirring in the pit of her stomach. She had nearly forgotten how that smile could light up a room.

"I can't believe that it's you, Emma. It's been so long, and what are the chances?" Emma couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Yeah. I guess you weren't expecting to see me again, huh?" Regina, at least, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Can I at least explain before you never speak to me again?" Emma said nothing, and Regina took this as an agreement.

*Regina's Point of View*

Regina couldn't help but be swept up in the memories from that long-ago weekend. She had been in New York for the weekend on business when she met the blonde in a dive bar. Normally, Regina wouldn't be found in that sort of bar, but she had been craving something different than the cold, and boring, atmosphere of the snazzy clubs she frequented. It had been there under the neon lights, sipping on a beer, that she saw the blond. It had been open karaoke, and the blonde had been singing. She introduced herself after the song, and they ended up spending the entire weekend together. They hadn't left Regina's hotel room for very long, but neither of them complained. Regina hadn't wanted the weekend to end, but early Sunday she had received a call, and had to rush home.

"Emma, I know you're upset about what happened, but you need to know, I didn't plan on leaving. Not like that. It was early, and I got a call from home. My father had been sick, and he'd had a stroke. He was dying, and I had to get home to say good-bye." Her voice choked at that point, and she was staring at the ground. "I called the hotel after the funeral, but they wouldn't give out your information, and I couldn't find you online, either. I promise, I tried to find you."

Regina felt graceful fingers cusping her chin, and she was, gently, forced to look up. Emma was staring at her, not with pity but understanding. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It did hurt, because I thought, well," she hesitated, "I thought there could be something more."

"I agree. We could have been so much more, but maybe it's not too late?" Regina gestured towards a pair of empty chairs. "Why don't we sit down, and get caught up? We'll see what happens." Nodding in agreement, Emma joined her on pool chairs.

*Emma's Point of View*

Emma could feel herself relaxing as they talked about their lives. It seemed neither one of them had any luck in their love life, but she wasn't going to complain. Three years had passed, but for the two women, it was like they had never broke contact. During their conversation, they had somehow managed to move their chairs closer to each other, but without realizing it. Their bodies were nearly touching, and Emma felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. There was a lull in the conversation, and suddenly Emma realized just how dark it was. Picking up her phone, she glanced at the screen.

"Wow. It's almost midnight already! It feels like we just sat down." Regina laughed next to her, and Emma looked up at her in the darkness.

"I suppose it is, and I should really get going. I have work in the morning, and don't want to oversleep."

Emma laughed at this. "I doubt you'll sleep through your alarm. That thing is loud!" She could almost hear the shrill, preset dinging of the brunette's phone alarm. "Come for a swim with me. Please?" They had both stood up, but neither had moved far from the other. It had been an impulse, and maybe not the brightest thing she had done. Grabbing Regina's hand, she drug them both towards the pool and jumped.

Spluttering slightly, Emma dove towards the surface. Regina was glaring at her, but still had the faintest of grins on her face.

"It is freezing in this pool, Emma!" Regina's teeth were chattering as though to emphasize her point. Emma held her arms out, with a sheepish grin. "Come here then." Closing her arms around the brunette's arms, Emma rested her forehead on the brunette's, as they floated in the water. Regina looked at her, almost lost in thought, before speaking up.

"Emma, I don't know about you, but...I would like to see where this goes between us. I don't normally connect with people, but I really think you and I could really be something."

The blonde was momentarily speechless, as she processed what she had just heard. Grinning slowly, she peered into the eyes she had fallen for three years ago. "I couldn't agree more, Gina."

Slowly, their lips met in long-awaited anticipation. Regina's mouth was soft and full, and as though she were memorizing their shape, Emma ran her tongue along the bottom lip. Somewhere in the distance, the bells rang their midnight cry. As they parted for much needed air, both of the women were suddenly, and finally, looking towards the coming day.


End file.
